Clamps and grippers, typically pneumatically powered, can often be used in the sheet metal and other industries to hold, lift, or carry workpieces. Such clamps, however, may be required to grasp a workpiece that has been formed into a particular shape. Conventional prior art tips are permanently formed to the shape of the workpiece that needs to be grasped. There is no flexibility in such a tip, however. This can be problematic if workpieces of different shapes need to be grasped by the same clamp. Consequently, the entire tip must be replaced to grasp a differently shaped workpiece. This is also the case when grasping workpieces of different thicknesses. For example, often the range of travel of the clamp is fixed. Thus, when using conventional tips the clamp would have to be reset to pick up workpieces of different thicknesses. It would, thus, be beneficial to provide a tip assembly that can be configured to grasp workpieces of variable shape.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a clamp having an adjustable tip assembly. This embodiment of the adjustable tip assembly comprises a finger, a wedge and a spreader. The finger is configured to engage the workpiece. The wedge is configured to engage the finger. The spreader is configured to engage the wedge, and applies a force against the wedge. The wedge, in turn, applies a force against the finger to hold the finger while engaging the workpiece.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the adjustable tip assembly of the clamp may also provide: the finger comprising an angled surface; the angled surface of the finger engaging an angled surface located on a wedge; a housing which contains at least a portion of a finger, wedge, and spreader; a spreader comprising an angled surface that engages the wedge; a fastener that engages the spreader to apply a force against the wedge which applies a force against the finger to hold the finger in place; a spring that engages the finger; a plurality of fingers; a plurality of springs engagable with the fingers so the workpiece engaged by the fingers resists the bias of the springs; each of the plurality of fingers being biased by a spring so that resistance to the bias of the springs occurs when the fingers engage the workpiece; a plurality of wedges such that each of the plurality of wedges engages one of the plurality of fingers; the spreader being configured to engage each of the plurality of wedges to apply a force there against which applies a force against each of the plurality of fingers to hold the fingers in a position while the fingers engage the workpiece; and a fastener that engages the spreader to increase or decrease the force that can be applied against the fingers.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a clamp having an adjustable tip assembly. This embodiment of the adjustable tip assembly comprises a plurality of fingers, wedges and a spreader. Each of the plurality of fingers is positionable with respect to the other. Each of the plurality of wedges is engagable with one of the plurality of fingers. The spreader engages the plurality of wedges and applies a force against each of the wedges which causes a force to be applied against the plurality of fingers to hold the fingers.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the adjustable tip assembly of the clamp may also provide: a plurality of springs engagable with the fingers so the workpiece engaged by the fingers resists the bias of the spring; each of the plurality of fingers is biased by a spring so that resistance to the bias of the spring occurs when the fingers engage the workpiece; and a fastener that engages the spreader to increase or decrease the force that can be applied against the fingers.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a clamp having an adjustable tip assembly. This embodiment comprises a finger, a wedge and a spreader. The wedge is configured to engage the finger and the spreader is configured to engage the wedge. The spreader also applies a force against the wedge which applies a force against the finger to hold the finger.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the adjustable tip assembly of the clamp may also provide: the finger comprising an angled surface; the angled surface of the finger engaging an angled surface located on the wedge; a housing which contains at least a portion of the finger, wedge, and spreader; the spreader comprising an angled surface that engages the wedge; a fastener that engages the spreader to apply a force against the wedge which applies a force against the finger to hold the finger in place; a spring that engages the finger; and a plurality of fingers.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a clamp having an adjustable tip assembly. This embodiment comprises a plurality of fingers and housing. Each of the plurality of fingers is independently positionable with respect to the other fingers. The housing is configured to contain at least a portion of the fingers. The fingers are also adjustably secured relative the housing.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the adjustable tip assembly of the clamp may also provide: a plurality of wedges, each configured to engage one of the plurality of figures; a lock that holds the fingers in a position; a plurality of springs, each engagable with and apply a bias against one of the fingers; a plurality of wedges each of which engages one of the plurality of fingers; a spreader configured to apply a force against each of the plurality of wedges which applies a force against each of the plurality of fingers to hold the plurality of fingers; and a fastener that engages the spreader to increase or decrease the force that can be applied against the fingers.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides an adjustable tip assembly for holding a workpiece having an irregular contour surface or successive workpieces of variable thickness. The adjustable tip assembly comprises a plurality of fingers and a lock. Each of the plurality of fingers is independently adjustable making each engagable with the irregular contour surface of the workpiece. The lock holds the fingers in a position that is engagable with the workpiece.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the adjustable tip assembly of the clamp may also provide a fastener configured to adjust the lock to hold the fingers into position.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a method for clamping a workpiece having an irregular contour surface or successive workpieces of variable thickness. The method comprising: providing a clamp having at least one adjustable tip assembly, wherein the adjustable tip comprises a plurality of fingers each being independently adjustable to each other, and a lock; engaging the surface of the workpiece by the fingers; adjusting each of the fingers to engage the workpiece; and locking the fingers in position engaging the workpiece with the lock.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the adjustable tip assembly of the clamp may also provide a second adjustable tip assembly opposing the adjustable tip assembly, and grasping the workpiece between the fingers of the adjustable tip assemblies.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a clamp comprising a movable arm and an adjustable tip assembly. The adjustable tip assembly is attached to the arm and comprises a plurality of fingers and a lock. The plurality of fingers is independently movable with respect to each other. The lock engages the fingers to hold the same.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the adjustable tip assembly of the clamp may also provide: an actuator that moves the arms; a plurality of wedges, each of which engages one of the fingers; the lock comprising a spreader that engages the plurality of wedges; and a fastener to adjust the spreader.
Additional features and advantages of the several embodiments of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out these embodiments as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the clamp and adjustable tip assemblies and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the clamp and adjustable tip assemblies in any manner.